


Where We Belong

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Here they were now, just the two of them. A chance meeting on a street corner three years after she had graduated high school brought Isaac Lahey back into her life. He’d been reluctant at first, scared. But she suspected when he realized that the pain had faded with time, that he could look at an old friend and not remember another, that he could venture into the supernatural world and not fear it causing more pain, he could open himself back up to having people in his life.So here they were now, Lydia staring up at him with warmth blossoming in her chest and his concerned gaze looking down on her.





	Where We Belong

Lydia tried to open her eyes, but her vision swam. “Isaac?”

“I’ve got you.”

She sighed and let her eyes close. Slowly, she slid her hand up his chest to curl around his neck, something to ground her. “I’m sorry, I know I said-.”

“You wouldn’t channel the dead. And you did.”

Lydia didn’t respond. They’d had an agreement, and she’d broken it. When her back settled on a mattress she didn’t open her eyes. This wasn’t the first time he’d had to carry her to the car or home. With more power came more repercussions. And her power just continued to grow and she continued to learn how to control it. 

The bed dipped at her side and that was when she finally opened her eyes. This was different. This time it was his bed, this time he didn’t pull the covers over her and leave. He put his hands on either side of her head and looked down at her. “When can we go back?” She asked tiredly.

“We’re not.”

At that her eyes widened. “Isaac…”

“I get you want to use the cemetery to practice control, but you couldn’t control yourself. We aren’t going back.”

She was too tired to argue, and she knew she wouldn’t win. When had she gotten here? Hadn’t there been a time when she looked down on him. Thought him that quiet, pathetic kid with the screwed up home life? They’d both changed, for the better. No longer was he that quiet, pathetic kid and she wasn’t that mean, judgmental princess. 

Here they were, eight years later after their worlds had been turned upside down in Beacon Hills. Eight years since she’d been bitten and so had he. Eight years since he’d foolishly tried to kill her.

Here they were now, just the two of them. A chance meeting on a street corner three years after she had graduated high school brought Isaac Lahey back into her life. He’d been reluctant at first, scared. But she suspected when he realized that the pain had faded with time, that he could look at an old friend and not remember another, that he could venture into the supernatural world and not fear it causing more pain, he could open himself back up to having people in his life.

So here they were now, Lydia staring up at him with warmth blossoming in her chest and his concerned gaze looking down on her. It was something that wasn’t attraction, which she had recognized some time ago. It wasn’t respect, that she had also recognized long before then. It wasn’t even friendship. It was something else. 

Lydia pushed herself up and he did too in response, grasping her arms gently to steady her.

“Hey…” He warned and held her gently.

“I’m fine. Fine enough to sit up.” He stared at her a moment longer then necessary and then lower his hands, straightening. “Can I be honest?”

His brow raised slightly. “When have you been anything but honest?”

“True,” she said with a smile.

Lydia saw a flash out the window and glanced at it as the lightning faded. “We’re so far away from home,” she whispered thoughtfully. 

“Do you miss it?”

She turned and looked up at him. “Some of it. But I like this too,” she admitted.

“Yea,” he agreed. 

Thunder boomed from far away and Lydia paused, searching his eyes, waiting, wondering. “You should kiss me.” His mouth parted and his eyes blinked and he just stared at her. “Or not.” His lips pursed together in a frown and the warmth in her chest transformed into something painful. Lydia laid back again and curled on her side, facing away from him.

“You know why,” he said finally.

Lydia stared at the window and shook her head. “Maybe I pretend I know everything, but I don’t.”

“I can’t do this again,” he said. “You know that.”

“No,” she said and waited for the rolling thunder. It didn’t disappoint. “I want to go home,” she said finally and maneuvered her legs around his body to stand. Luckily, she was steady on her feet. 

“Lydia…” He said, her name like a plea, and he grabbed her hand.

“Stop,” she protested and tried to pull away, but he tugged her back and grabbed the back of her knee with the other. Lydia again focused on the window. Weak, she was so weak. She’d been good at this at some time ago. A long time ago she could have seduced him, had him eating out of her hand and begging to give her pleasure. What had changed? Maybe she just wanted this too much, wanted him to want her that much also, want her so much that it overcame fear.

His hand released hers and he raised it to cradle her cheek, his thumb pressing against her chin to gently guide her face to look at him. Lydia did so reluctantly. His blue eyes stayed on her and then he slid his hand to the back of her head and pulled it down to meet his lips. 

Lydia almost relaxed into the kiss, but then she remembered his reluctance, and put her hands on his shoulders to push back. “No, you just told me-.”

“You’re a magnet for death Lydia. How am I not supposed to be scared of what could happen? You walk into one of these places too early and-.”

“I know,” she said. “Trust me I know. But I don’t want to be alone,” she admitted. She was so tired of it. His brow drew together in concern and then he pulled her face back down to kiss her.

Lydia let him that time. She let him kiss her deeply, let him pull her back down to the bed, and let him undress her as the rain began to pound against the window. 

When he was finally where she needed him it was perfect. His hand gripped hers above her head and he rode her hard and fast, smothering her whimpers and cries. Lydia relished in every bit of that werewolf strength between her legs, and she came gasping his name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was an small ache and a burn in her thighs that reminded her of the hours they’d spent in bed, but it was a nice reminder that Isaac hadn’t disappointed. 

It had been entirely too long, but the pay off was worth it in the end, whether he was inside of her or going down on her. Lydia couldn’t help but remember burying her hands in his short curls as she arched towards his mouth.

Some time in the middle of the night she was startled awake. It wasn’t nightmare, but something else. It felt too far though, as if the edge of the warning just brushed her consciousness. She hoped that was the end of it. 

As her breathing slowed and arm tightened around her waist and tugged her body back. Lydia realized quickly how easy it was to settle with Isaac there, his arm around her and the line of his hard body behind her.

“Are you okay?”

He could hear her pounding heart she knew. “Yes, it was nothing. I mean, it was something, but not enough of something to be anything.” He chuckled into her her neck and even she smiled at her babbling. She was exhausted. “I’m fine.”

Isaac relaxed behind her and his hold on her body slackened. With a content sigh Lydia grabbed his hand and tugged it up to her chest, holding it between her breasts.

“I hope you don’t plan on waking up early,” he said after a few quiet moments.

“Absolutely not,” Lydia responded. He kissed her shoulder and Lydia smiled and relaxed, allowing herself to drift back off to sleep.


End file.
